


Изменить все

by HSTWOg, Ketrietrin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, start
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketrietrin/pseuds/Ketrietrin
Summary: Дерек в полнолуние ввалился в комнату Стайлза и, не особо контролируя свои действия, лишил его девственности (сам Стилински, стоит заметить, особо против не был), но на следующее утро решил малодушно свалить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа написана специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+] (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами вышеуказанного сообщества.

— Эй, подожди! Да черт, подожди же ты! — выкрикнул Стайлз, путаясь ногами в штанине джинсов, которые пытался надеть, и едва не падая прямо на резко развернувшегося к нему лицом Хейла.  
— Отвали, — прорычал Дерек, сжимая ладонь на горле Стилински и поднимая его вверх по стене.  
Стайлз ухватился обеими руками за широкое запястье. Он открыл рот в попытке втянуть в легкие воздух, а ногами застучал по стене, надеясь, что Дерек отпустит его. В следующую секунду Стайлз упал на пол, судорожно вдыхая, а Дерек направился дальше.  
— Ну и правильно. Ну и вали, вали, Хейл, — произнес он, поднявшись.  
Дерек почти дошел до лестницы, когда до него долетел яркий букет запахов — обида, разочарование и почему-то обреченность. Он вздохнул и повернулся к Стилински, спустя мгновение в удивлении глядя на Стайлза — тот чуть хмурился, а в глазах стояли слезы, которые, казалось, вот-вот скатятся по впалым щекам.  
— Вали, что ты встал? Иди. В лофт или куда-нибудь еще, куда ты так торопился, — с горечью буркнул Стайлз, шмыгая носом.  
Дерек медленно подошел к Стайлзу, все еще в неверии наблюдая на его лице эмоции, совершенно не свойственные ему.  
— Иди, Дерек, — на имени голос сорвался, а слезы все-таки вырвались на свободу, расчертив блестящие дорожки на бледной коже.  
Хейл молча притянул Стайлза к себе, чувствуя, как тот вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, стискивает в маленьких ладошках футболку на спине мужчины. Дерек успокаивающе погладил его по спине, пока тот всхлипывал и пачкал своим запахом чужую одежду.  
— Ну и чего ты? — Дерек никогда не был мастером утешений, но постарался сделать свой голос максимально мягким.  
— Это… Мой первый раз был… — тихо прошептал Стилински, вновь шмыгая носом. — А ты ушел. Я думал, что первый раз — особенный… Романтичный или что-то подобное… Но ввалившийся в мою комнату среди ночи мужик — не очень романтично… А я… Я думал, ты…  
Тихие рыдания прервали поток объяснений, и Хейл вздохнул. Следовало догадаться, что для мальчишки это был первый раз, а он повел себя… Как мудак, если уж говорить прямо.  
— Мы, — Хейл прочистил горло. — Мы можем сходить на свидание.  
— Тебе ведь это не нужно, — Стайлз пожал плечами и сделал попытку отстраниться, но Дерек только помотал головой, еще крепче прижимая его к себе.  
— Нет. Давай сходим на свидание, Стайлз. Я приглашаю тебя.  
Стилински ничего не ответил, однако Хейл ощутил его улыбку и разлившийся по воздуху аромат, смутно похожий на счастье.  
— Вот и отлично, — кивнул он сам себе.

* * *

Дерек решил отвести Стайлза в кино. Банально? Может быть, однако стоит заметить, что Хейл уже десять лет как не ходил на свидания, так что максимум, на что он был способен сейчас — кинотеатр. К тому же Стилински вроде как любил Бэтмена, Супермена и прочие супергеройские штучки, поэтому Дерек очень надеялся, что мальчишке понравится.  
— Дерек, я собрался, — Стайлз кусал губу и теребил край лилового свитера, неловко потупив взгляд и краснея.  
Хейл не смог не оглядеть его с ног до головы. Зауженные черные скинни выгодно подчеркивали стройные ноги и аккуратную попку, обтягивая и выделяя, а свитер с широким круглым вырезом открывал вид на хрупкие ключицы, чуть ниже которых виднелось темное алое пятнышко — видимо, вчера Дерек оставил на теле Стайлза засосы, которые теперь красовались на его бледной коже.  
— Прекрасно выглядишь, — искренне сделал комплимент Хейл, подходя ближе и приподнимая лицо Стайлза за подбородок, дабы посмотреть ему в глаза и на его стремительно краснеющие щеки. — А смущаешься еще прекраснее.  
— Не знал, что ты такой романтик, — слегка обиженно буркнул Стилински, с вызовом глядя в глаза Дерека и выдыхая.  
Отчего-то захотелось поцеловать этого дерзкого парня, смять его губы своими жестким, властным поцелуем, а затем нежно прикусить его нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивая, с пошлым чмоком отпуская ее на место, и Дерек едва заметно нахмурился, чувствуя, как волк внутри пытается подтолкнуть его ближе, тычется носом в грудную клетку, зовет показать, кому принадлежит эта заноза в заднице…  
Прикосновение затянулось.  
— Э… Дерек? — тихо прошептал Стайлз, быстро-быстро моргая, и Дерек отстранился, приподнимая уголки губ.  
— Все в порядке. Идем, — он взял Стилински за руку и направился к камаро, галантно открывая дверь перед парнем.  
— Куда мы поедем? — спросил тот, пристегиваясь, стоило только Хейлу сесть за руль.  
— Мы поедем в кино. Не против?  
— Ты шутишь?! Я обожаю кинотеатры! — поерзал Стилински на сиденье, сверкая своими невозможно карими глазами и с интересом рассматривая быстро мелькающий за окном пейзаж. — А на что мы пойдем?  
— Не знаю, если честно. Что-то про супергероев, — пожал плечами Хейл.  
— Супергерои! О Боги, я тебя обожаю, Дерек!  
Дерек с важным видом кивнул, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

* * *

— Ты можешь хоть пять минут помолчать? — шикнул на парня Хейл, чуть хмурясь.

Кино со Стайлзом Стилински — хорошая идея? Нет, забудьте. Дерек никогда больше (никогда!) не пойдет со Стайлзом в кино. Мало того, что тот все время ерзает, на это мужчина еще мог бы закрыть глаза, но ему, кажется, просто жизненно необходимо комментировать все происходящее на экране. И Дерека это неимоверно сильно раздражает.  
Стайлз обиженно засопел, складывая руки на груди и чуть хмурясь.  
— Я думал, что первое свидание — это романтика, а ты, хмурый волчара, снова начинаешь меня затыкать.  
— Нет нихрена романтичного в твоей болтовне, — почти грубо бросил Дерек, закатывая глаза.  
На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Голоса, доносящиеся из колонок, обрели наконец смысл, как и действия персонажей на экране.  
Спустя пару минут Стилински молча поднялся и направился к выходу, однако его путь так или иначе лежал через Дерека.  
— Ну и куда ты собрался? — Хейл поймал своего спутника за руку, удерживая на месте и поднимая на него вопросительный взгляд внимательных волчьих глаз.  
Тот только отрицательно помотал головой, чуть поджимая губы, и Хейл вдруг отчетливо уловил запах соли, приправленный легким налетом обиды и, кажется, разочарования. Дерек мысленно побился головой о стену. Снова.  
— Иди сюда, — мягко произнес он, неслышно вздыхая и усаживая Стайлза к себе на колени, обнимая его за талию.  
Стилински уткнулся носиком в шею оборотня, глубоко вдыхая запах и прижимаясь так, что у мужчины мурашки пошли по коже, а внизу живота затаилась приятная тяжесть. Дерек кончиками пальцев приподнял подбородок Стайлза и, посмотрев ему в глаза несколько секунд, в нежном поцелуе накрыл его губы своими. Руки скользнули под свитер, и большие пальцы приласкали выступающие тазобедренные косточки. Тихий полустон-полувсхлип потонул в поцелуе, впитываясь во влагу горячего рта Хейла.

* * *

Стайлз сиял. Его глаза искрились, а широкая мечтательная улыбка то и дело появлялась на лице, отражаясь в улыбке Дерека. Не улыбаться в ответ не получалось — уж слишком теплым и солнечным был мальчик, слишком приятным и нежным был его запах, когда он был счастлив. Волк внутри довольно порыкивал, приветливо скалясь и размахивая пушистым хвостом — Стилински нравился волку, что уж тут, и нравился куда больше, чем кто-либо в этом городе. Дерек был спокоен и приветлив, ему было хорошо рядом со Стайлзом.  
Как-то слишком внезапно накатило осознание, что волк не просто так выбрал Стилински для того, чтобы в полнолуние предаться плотским утехам. Дерек, заранее проклиная себя за то, чего еще не случилось, протянул руку и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Стайлза.  
Болтавший до этого Стилински оборвал себя на полуслове, резко выдыхая воздух из легких, а затем несмело сжимая ладонь Дерека в ответ.  
— Мы попробуем, — заверил его Хейл, и был награжден самой солнечной, самой красивой и искренней улыбкой, которую он когда-либо видел.  
И у них получится.


End file.
